


Difficult Extraction

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Away Mission Shenanigans, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Screw the Prime Directive, time dilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Written as a comment fic for pics posted by <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/">yeomanrand</a>  at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/">jim_and_bones</a> ' Daily Captain and Doctor showing Chris Pine from the <em>Lieutenant of Inishmore</em> and Karl Urban from the <em>Bourne Ultimatum</em>.  Somehow, the idea just erupted from there and the idea of Jim fomenting revolution and Bones having to help-- well, the plot bunny when rabid.  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/251721.html">Pics</a> are members locked, but well worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult Extraction

Author:  blcwriter  
Title:  Difficult Extraction  
Rating:  PG-13 (language)  
Summary:  Written as a comment fic for pics posted by [](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/profile)[**yeomanrand**](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/)   at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) ' Daily Captain and Doctor showing Chris Pine from the _Lieutenant of Inishmore_ and Karl Urban from the _Bourne Ultimatum_.  Somehow, the idea just erupted from there and the idea of Jim fomenting revolution and Bones having to help-- well, the plot bunny when rabid.  [Pics](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/251721.html) are members locked, but well worth it.  
  
\--

  
Extracting Jim is more complicated than he'd thought it would be. In the three days he'd been gone ... well, of fucking course there'd been a god-damned time dilation. By the time they get down there, there's a full-scale resistance going on to the fucking totalitarian regime and apparently "Fuck Prime Directive" is Jim's real middle name.

Spock just raises an eyebrow as Uhura arranges for costumes, but it's the flyers-- the posters-- the screenshots that appear furtively on the underground frequencies and holovid screens that have got Bones more than a bit fucking worried.

Of course Jim's the goddamned fucking leader of the resistance. And who's the skinny blonde chick with the rifle standing _way_ too close to his smug-smiling boyfriend in all of the pictures? Jesus Fucking Christ, he's losing count of all the reasons to kill Jim once he gets him safely back onto the ship.

He secretes another gun, one more knife in his long leather jacket, some brass knuckles inside the pocket of the hoodie he's wearing. The planet's so fucking infested with disease and other damned filth he'd just shorn most of his hair. It'd make checking for lice so much goddamn easier, thanks.

He's never letting Jim transport without him again. EVER.

\--

When they find the base, burst in, they're faced with the classic face-off-- guns drawn on all sides until Jim blinks and smiles. Slowly.

"Hah. Took you assholes long enough to figure it out. It's okay, guys," he says, and with a negligent wave, he puts down his gun. Everyone else in the room does too-- just like that.

Jesus.

Never underestimate the power of Kirk.

Even the skinny-- fine, she's cute-- blonde sets down her overcompensatory cock of a rifle, then sits on the edge of Jim's desk.

"And these are your friends?" She's got what of all things sounds like a North Irish lilt. Jim jerks his head, yes, then turns to Spock.

"So. Time dilation field, I suppose? How long's it been?"

"Three days on the ship, captain, another three here on the planet before we located you."

Jim barks out a laugh that's unexpectedly bitter, and Bones looks more closely. His lover's gotten damned skinny-- pale-- his hair dark and long, a little bit greasy like he doesn't get a water allotment all that very often-- and his clothes aren't the best for the wear. And the lines at his eyes-- in his forehead-- is that grey at his temples?

"Well, now that you guys are here, have Security beam down another ten or fifteen more with late twentieth century projectiles from the armory, we'll get this thing done and go back to the ship."

Spock and Bones start to protest and Jim cuts them off with a chop of his hand, his eyes flaring bright.

"Nunh-unh. I've been here a _year_. I've seen shit you wouldn't believe. You can wait on my report or you can trust me when I say fifteen guys is all it will take and that the results will be justified."

Bones can't stand the separation any damned longer. "Jim," he says, striding over, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim doesn't startle-- brush him off-- shy away. Just kind of stills, like he's getting used to something he hadn't thought he'd see again in this lifetime. The girl with the rifle just smirks-- Bones resists the urge just to punch her.

Finally, Jim quirks a defensive, bone-weary smile at the doctor.

"Later, Bones. Got a revolution to finish."

\--

The filming of a final message-- and the posturing and speeches of "Padraic" and Mairead as leaders, and that's all it is, Bones can see that now, though he still doesn't like the blonde any more for all that she's got a comfort level with Jim that extends to the kind of nonverbal communication that only he or Spock used to have-- and the final organization all fall into place as neatly as clockwork.

Jim's got the resistance organized to a T, and Spock and McCoy share an eyebrow at their superfluity, if all they were needed for was providing that last blast of well-armed warm bodies-- but Jim's got able lieutenants who know the terrain and they're better off back at HQ tending the wounded and managing communications.

But they do as they're told, and it's hardly bloodless, but still-- it's a very small planet, though of course, oppression in all of its forms...

Well. Bones shuts down that line of thought and plucks bird shot out of Mairead's guts, sterilizes it with the rest of his Woodford because that's what he's got left, and patches her up, hoping that it will hold. She gives him a mad, feral grin, says "thanks, doc, Jim sure did miss ye, even if he's too twitchy to show it right now" and heads back out into the fray before he can stop her. She's going to reopen that wound...

Two days later, it's all said and done and the government's out. It's still chaos, but Mairead and the people she's lined up to help her ("smarter than me, I'm just cultlike with charm, well at least after your Jimmy here,") are in power. They manage to set out the rumor that Padraic was wounded in the last battle, though nobody saw it, ah, the power of P.R.-- fevered and dying, and it sets the resistance even more strongly into making it work.

The beam back is an anticlimax, and the reek coming off them in the transport room is almighty. Even Jim coughs, and he's got to be used to the smell.

\--

Jim answers the chime to the door easily enough, but he's got on "Padraic's" clothes-- cleaned, but still, and he hasn't put those weapons in the armory for inventory and evidence yet-- instead, they're sitting out on his bed. Nor cut his hair. Or eaten a meal, judging by the way Bones can tell he's staving off the shakes by sheer force of will.

"I'm not letting you transport again without me ever, just so you know."

Jim snorts, but he doesn't really laugh like he could-- like he should. Just a wry twist of his mouth.

"What would you have done?"

Bones shakes his head, makes his way into the room. He'd changed back into his blues as quickly as possible-- his hair'll be back to its regular length in two weeks, maybe more. "Been there for you at least."

He pulls Jim into a hug, or tries to, but Jim sidesteps him, as skittish now as ever he was back when they were first friends back at the Academy and he didn't trust anyone with any details of his personal life. Gone is the publicity poster-boy smirk altogether.

"Look, Bones," he said, holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I know." He sighs ... shugs ... sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'll get my hair cut tomorrow."

He runs his hand over his face, then runs his hand over the guns on the bed like they're pets-- and maybe they are, constant companions, moreso than Bones this last year. He'd had to sleep with them with the government threatening the safehouses at every minute.

"Just ... give me some time. It's gonna be difficult for me, okay, but I promise, I'm working on it."

He gives Bones a wan smile before he stands up, then gives Bones the worst hug and most chaste kiss of their entire relationship.

But Mairead'd said. And she'd known him, that whole three days/one year. And Jim had come back-- and all those people had believed in "Padraic."

Believing was the least Bones could do.

"Okay, Jim," he said, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You just let me know, whatever you need."

Jim's smile of relief was the first honest expression he'd seen from him yet-- belief warranted, then. "I will, Bones. I promise."

\---

 _Edited to add_ :  Several people have asked if there will be a sequel to this.  At this point, I've no plans for more.  [](http://vixys.livejournal.com/profile)[**vixys**](http://vixys.livejournal.com/)  has already done a brilliant job with the Kirk/McCoy time-dilation trauma/angst trope in her ["sealed by a fragile touch"](http://vixys.livejournal.com/37840.html) series and all that (incredibly) follows and I've no desire to try to follow in her footsteps.  Suffice it to say that while I never say never, I'm so bad at getting WIPs out on any consistent timeline, and in my headcanon, Jim is a man of his promise. 


End file.
